jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
James Bond novel locations
novels, green=other novels]] Listed by country: Placename - (novel title) Europe *England **London - Casino Royale, Live and Let Die, Moonraker, Diamonds Are Forever, From Russia with Love, Dr. No, Goldfinger, "For Your Eyes Only", "Risico", Thunderball, The Spy Who Loved Me, On Her Majesty's Secret Service, You Only Live Twice, The Man with the Golden Gun, "The Living Daylights", "The Property of a Lady", Colonel Sun, Licence Renewed, For Special Services, Icebreaker, Role of Honour, No Deals, Mr. Bond, The Man from Barbarossa, Death is Forever, Never Send Flowers, SeaFire, COLD, "Blast From the Past", The Facts of Death, Solo, SilverFin, Blood Fever **Kent - Moonraker, Goldfinger **Brighton - Thunderball **Windsor - On Her Majesty's Secret Service, Colonel Sun **Oxfordshire - Role of Honour **Hereford - Scorpius **Somerset - Win, Lose or Die **Cambridge - SeaFire *Scotland - Licence Renewed, SilverFin *Eire - From Russia with Love, No Deals, Mr. Bond *France **Royale-les-Eaux - Casino Royale, On Her Majesty's Secret Service **Paris - From Russia with Love, "From a View to a Kill", Death is Forever, Never Send Flowers **Marseilles - On Her Majesty's Secret Service **Perpignan - Licence Renewed **Calais - Death is Forever *Belgium - Nobody Lives For Ever *Monte Carlo - Role of Honour *Germany **Berlin - "The Living Daylights", No Deals, Mr. Bond **Frankfurt - Death is Forever *Italy **Rome - "Risico", COLD **Venice - "Risico", Death is Forever **Naples - Win, Lose or Die **Milan - Never Send Flowers **Pisa - COLD **Tuscany - COLD *Portugal **Lisbon - Win, Lose or Die **Funchal - Icebreaker *Spain - SeaFire *Gibraltar - Win, Lose or Die, Doubleshot *Switzerland **Geneva - Goldfinger, On Her Majesty's Secret Service, Role of Honour **Piz Gloria - On Her Majesty’s Secret Service **Berne - Role of Honour *Cyprus - The Facts of Death *Finland **Helsinki - Icebreaker **Finnish-Russian border - Icebreaker, The Man from Barbarossa *Austria - "Octopussy" *Russia **Leningrad - From Russia with Love, The Man With the Golden Gun **Moscow - From Russia with Love, The Man from Barbarossa **Vladivostok - You Only Live Twice *Turkey **Istanbul - From Russia with Love *Albania - "Risico" *Greece **Athens - Colonel Sun, The Facts of Death **Vrakonisi - Colonel Sun *Serbia - Carte Blanche *Slovenia - From Russia with Love Americas *United States **New York ***New York City - Live and Let Die, Diamonds Are Forever, Goldfinger, "007 in New York", For Special Services, "Blast From the Past" ***Saratoga Springs - Diamonds Are Forever ***Adirondacks - The Spy Who Loved Me **Washington, D.C. - Scorpius, COLD, Solo **Florida ***St. Petersburg - Live and Let Die ***Miami - Goldfinger ***Key West - Nobody Lives Forever **Las Vegas - Diamonds Are Forever **Kentucky - Goldfinger **Vermont - "For Your Eyes Only" **Louisiana - For Special Services **Texas - For Special Services **South Carolina - Scorpius **Washington - Brokenclaw **California ***Los Angeles - The Facts of Death, "A Midsummer Night's Doom" ***San Francisco - Brokenclaw **Virginia - Role of Honour, COLD **Iowa - COLD *Canada **Ottawa - "For Your Eyes Only" **Quebec - The Spy Who Loved Me **Toronto - The Spy Who Loved Me **British Colombia - Brokenclaw *Mexico - Goldfinger, "Risico" (in flashbacks) *Jamaica - Live and Let Die, Dr. No, "For Your Eyes Only", The Man with the Golden Gun, "Octopussy", Zero Minus Ten *Cuba - "For Your Eyes Only", The Man with the Golden Gun *Bahamas - "Quantum of Solace", Thunderball, High Time To Kill *Bermuda - "Quantum of Solace" *Puerto Rico - SeaFire Asia *Japan **Tokyo - You Only Live Twice, The Facts of Death, The Man with the Red Tattoo **Fukuoka Prefecture - You Only Live Twice **Naoshima - The Man with the Red Tattoo *China - Zero Minus Ten **Hong Kong - No Deals, Mr. Bond, Zero Minus Ten **Macau - Zero Minus Ten *Taiwan - Zero Minus Ten *India - High Time To Kill *Nepal - High Time To Kill *Iran - Devil May Care *United Arab Emirates - Carte Blanche Africa *French Guinea - Diamonds Are Forever *Seychelles - "The Hildebrand Rarity" *Libya - Icebreaker *Morocco - High Time to Kill, DoubleShot *South Africa - Carte Blanche *Sudan - Carte Blanche *Zanzarim (fictional) - Solo *Zimbabwe - Solo Oceania *Australia - Zero Minus Ten Other *Queen Elizabeth (cruise ship) (Diamonds Are Forever) *Orient Express (From Russia with Love) *Channel Tunnel (Death is Forever) Category:Locations